


8: Free Day [Sunburn]

by LeosLust



Series: FFxivWrite2019 [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Haurchefant is a fool, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-13 10:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20580674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeosLust/pseuds/LeosLust
Summary: Haurchefant agrees to go on a holiday with Kamui.It does not end the best of ways.





	8: Free Day [Sunburn]

The fact that Kamui had convinced Haurchefant to join him on a short holiday still shocked him, even though it had been a week and their holiday together was almost over.

The couple had thoroughly enjoyed themselves, here at Costa del Sol, drinking in the summer sun and enjoying relaxing in each others company (and even more so at night in each others arms). 

However, Kamui came to realise something. Perhaps they had been  _ too _ relaxed. For at that moment, Kamui was nursing a very sore, very red, and very  _ whiny _ Haurchefant. “Kaaaamuiiii, why must the sun scorn me so? I have done naught to deserve this curse, yet I here I lay in your lap, unable to move without my own wretched skin scathing me.” 

“Your skin isn’t wretched, my dear, only burnt.”  _ Severely so _ , he thought to himself as he began to apply the balm suggested to him by Sebina. “I suppose this is a curse of you staying up in Coerthas so long with so few breaks.” Kamui smiled as he began carefully working the balm into Haurchefant’s sore skin.

Haurchefant pouted up at Kamui, but didn’t have time to speak before he hissed at the sensation of Kamui’s hands, no matter how lightly Kamui tried, on his burnt skin. 

“Aha, perhaps this is a blessing in disguise, then.” Haurchefant said as he watched Kamui’s face.

Kamui quirked his to the side, “How so?”

Haurchefant smiled, “I can’t exactly return to work in this state. Let alone equip my usual armour. Which means,” Haurchefant pulled himself up to be sitting in Kamui’s lap, “I get to spend more time with you, my dear.” He whispered, before kissing Kamui on the lips. Thank the Twelve that  _ those _ weren’t burnt too. 

As much as Kamui wanted to lean into the kiss, he knew full well that the balm needed to be applicated as soon as possible, so as to soothe his partners suffering sooner. So instead of reciprocating, Kamui pushed Haurchefant back down - hands still covered in balm. “And we can enjoy that extra time together  _ after _ I have applied this balm across your body, understand?”

Another pout, but Haurchefant understood as he lowered his body down once more. He would get his fun later. He would make sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> SHOUTOUT TO [[NekoAisu]] FOR THE PROMPT


End file.
